


Tumble

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis gets the stable boy.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 24
Kudos: 270





	Tumble

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

For some reason, Noctis always thought hay would be soft.

It’s not. It’s prickly and coarse and crunches down as Noctis fucks Prompto deeper into it, but Prompto doesn’t complain, so Noctis doesn’t either. Prompto’s skin is silky smooth, made easier to rut against by the mingled sweat between them. Noctis’ shirt keeps getting stuck to Prompto’s stomach—he should’ve taken it off, like he did with Prompto’s—he stripped _everything_ off of Prompto’s pliant body. He wanted to see it in its natural state, prime and _raw_ , and besides, _chocobos don’t wear any clothes._ Noctis was keeping up the pretense for a while. He said he was going to put a harness around his favourite golden bird, but then he realized there was no way to strap it to Prompto properly. He’ll need to have something custom-made. He’s not quite sure _how_ he’ll manage to sneak one of the Citadel’s stable boys off to his private tailor, but he will, because Noctis gets what he wants. And he’s never wanted anything so badly as he wants _Prompto_.

He finely made it. He’s proud of himself, even though it was easy—wildly simple to progress from idle chit chat before a brisk morning ride to a bout of gaming during Prompto’s breaks to his pants around his ankles and Prompto’s lips around his cock. Now he’s got Prompto’s knees up against his shoulders, thighs spread wide open as Noctis pounds between them. Noctis slides into Prompto’s tight, wet channel and groans because it’s _perfect_. Prompto’s asshole is just as delicious as he knew it’d be. Prompto moans back and arches up into him, desperate for every little touch. 

Noctis kisses Prompto wherever he can. He covers Prompto’s mouth with his and swallows Prompto’s gasps, because when he strays away too long, Prompto gets too loud. He whines and pants and actually cries out, which they can’t risk—it’s only midday, and they’re technically still in public. The Citadel is private property, but any of the dozens of lords, councilors, guards or even servants could come walking by. The door to this stall is closed, the poor chocobo that owns it puttering about outside. Noctis keeps them low so they won’t be seen over the waist-high partition, but it won’t be enough if anyone’s really looking for them. It’s incredibly dangers to do this here. But it’s so _hot_ , so it’s worth it. Noctis adores the way Prompto whimpers his name and clutches at his shoulders. 

Noctis strokes Prompto’s cute dick as a reward, and in no time at all, Prompto’s coming between them. He splatters Noctis’ hand and his own stomach—Noctis keeps pumping it out and he slams into Prompto’s quivering ass. It fluctuates with the pressure of Prompto’s orgasm. It’s _amazing_. Noctis gives a final thrust and buries himself deep inside, coming as far into Prompto as he can. 

He grinds every last drop in. They should’ve used a condom, but they didn’t—Noctis has a pocket full of elixirs for that. He’d totally share even his best mega-elixir if Prompto needed it. Prompto moans brokenly beneath him. 

Noctis pecks Prompto’s pretty face and mutters, “That was the best ride yet, Prom.”

“Fuckin’ love you, Your Highness,” Prompto mumbles back, clearly dazed and fucked-stupid. It’s just the way that Noctis likes him. Prompto’s post-coital dialogue is the best. Noctis just wishes he could take Prompto up to his bed and hear it for hours, but there’s something so thrilling about sneaking quickies in the stable. 

When Noctis pulls out, his mess trickles down Prompto’s thighs. Prompto’s feet slowly lower to the ground. He’s breathing hard, clearly too broken to move. Noctis just stares at what he’s done. 

Then he notices the camera in the discarded pile of Prompto’s clothes, and he asks, “That yours?”

Prompto rolls his head to look. He pants, “Yeah.”

Noctis borrows it. He snaps a few pictures of his gorgeous chocobo—the kind of shots that would get Prompto banished if he ever tried to take them of Noctis. If they ever do get caught, Noctis is willing to demote himself to fellow stable boy rather than let Prompto be punished. 

Noctis puts the camera carefully back down and orders, “Send those to me.”

Prompto mumbles, “Sure,” then hurriedly adds, “Your Highness.”

Noctis snorts. He likes Prompto best like that—too satiated to remember he’s a prince. He settles back against the door of the stall while Prompto recovers, just waiting to ask him out for dinner.


End file.
